Another rhapsody
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Alone está harto de interpretar el papel de Hades. Tenma se niega a seguir luchando a ciegas. Ambos quieren recuperar las riendas de sus vidas y es posible que puedan hacerlo juntos, como en el pasado. Drabbles. [The lost canvas]
1. The show must go on (Alone)

Pensé en escribir una historia compuesta por drabbles basándome en una playlist que he ido elaborando con ese fin y este es el resultado (o, más bien, una parte). Cuando digo que me baso en una playlist quiero decir que cojo ideas que me gustan de la canción en cuestión y juego con ellas como me viene en gana así que los drabbles no son fieles a la canción original. El título de cada drabble es el de la canción que usé y especificaré quién protagoniza cada uno.

El primer drabble es bastante vago en cuanto a la localización temporal, pero es completamente intencional.

Espero no decepcionarte con esto, **Sai~** Disfruta de tus merecidas vacaciones~

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

No veo nada a mi alrededor. Estoy rodeado de sombras y tinieblas. De oscuridad. Noto el frío suelo del palacio bajo mis pies, pero aun así siento como si estuviera flotando en la nada. Es una situación extraña que me llena de confusión y de angustia. Es como si otra parte de mí tuviera el control de mi cuerpo. Una parte que tenía reprimida en mi interior; una parte que ha sembrado la semilla de la duda en mi corazón. ¿Qué debo hacer? No importa cuánto luche, no logro ganar esta batalla conmigo mismo. He perdido mi razón para vivir. _He dejado de ser yo_.

Me he convertido en otra marioneta más al servicio del dios Hades. Él aún no me controla por completo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya ganado ya. Día tras día, crimen tras crimen, he ido perdiendo mi identidad. Mi cabello se ha teñido de color negro y mis ojos han perdido su calidez de antaño. No soy Hades, pero tampoco soy Alone. _No sé quién soy_.

Ya no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de entrar en esta espiral de odio y sufrimiento. Se han llevado todo lo que me era preciado y lo han sustituido por muerte. Por dolor. Por cosas en las que me niego a pensar. Por cosas cuya existencia me niego a aceptar. _No quiero ser así_.

Nadie parece notar mi conflicto interno. Parece que mi fachada de normalidad ha convencido a los dioses gemelos y a Pandora de que su plan ha funcionado a la perfección. Mis sonrisas les ciegan y no les dejan ver cómo por dentro no soy más que un alma torturada por las circunstancias. _No soy lo que parezco_.

Sé que debo luchar contra la oscuridad que me rodea para volver a brillar con luz propia. He de deshacerme de estas ataduras que me oprimen, que me asfixian, si pretendo volver a respirar. _Necesito ser libre_.

En realidad yo no soy como me describen últimamente. Soy una buena persona, de las que se preocupan más por aquellos de su entorno que por sí mismas. No me quedo quieto ante una injusticia. No me importa sufrir en lugar de otra persona. Siempre me han calificado de amable, de justo, de sincero. Mi esencia no ha cambiado ni un ápice en todo este tiempo. _Puedo ser como era antes_.

Quiero escapar de este presente, recuperar mi pasado y labrarme con mi verdadera identidad un nuevo futuro. Mi vida no acabó en el momento en que Hades empezó a tomar el control. Solo necesito deshacerme de estas cadenas, desplegar mis alas e irme a algún lugar donde pueda volver a ser yo mismo. Sé que puedo lograrlo. De hecho, voy a empezar en este mismo instante. _Vuelvo a ser Alone._


	2. Mad world - I want out (Tenma)

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Siento que estoy absolutamente perdido. Desde la muerte de Aldebarán de Tauro todo da la impresión de haber cambiado. Los rostros de mis compañeros parecen ser los mismos de siempre, pero a la vez los encuentro diferentes. Son como máscaras tras las cuales buscan esconder sus inseguridades, sin éxito. Los caballeros de Atenea hemos despertado a la cruda realidad de la forma más brusca posible. Aquello que una vez fue nuestro hogar se ha convertido en poco más que un campo de batalla en ruinas.

Estamos en proceso de reconstruir el Santuario. Pero, ¿con qué fin? No me cabe la más mínima duda de que esta no va a ser la última pelea en este lugar. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo para nada. Nos estamos esforzando en vano cuando en realidad deberíamos estar entrenando, preparándonos para lo que se nos echa encima. Cada vez que pienso acerca de ello me pregunto qué será de nosotros. ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos los caballeros de bronce de salir victoriosos cuando ya han caído tres de oro? Quizás por eso nos hayan pedido colaborar en las tareas de reconstrucción. Es una buena forma de no pensar. Simplemente vamos cargando piedras sin rumbo fijo.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Es imposible no pensar en lo que se avecina. Por mucho que todos lo intentemos, nuestras máscaras no son perfectas. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Intentamos dar una sensación de normalidad cuando salta a la vista que lo que sentimos es algo cercano al pánico. Por mucho que sonriamos, nuestros ojos reflejan la desesperanza que se ha adueñado de nuestros seres. Muchos de nosotros no lloramos porque simplemente ya no nos quedan más lágrimas. Nos aferramos a nuestras grotescas máscaras libres de sentimientos como si fueran salvavidas. Es una imagen descorazonadora y casi inhumana.

Yo, por mi parte, no quiero hacer otra cosa que no sea fundirme en la multitud y desaparecer. Muchos me señalan y susurran a mis espaldas sin un ápice de discreción. Ven en mí algo así como una pieza clave en esta lucha. Sí, es cierto que quizá esté más implicado que el resto de mis compañeros, pero eso no significa que mi presencia en el Santuario sea relevante. Conmigo o sin mí, esta guerra acabará… Y es posible que yo no viva para ver el amanecer de una nueva era. No creo que haya un mañana para Tenma de Pegaso.

Me he visto arrastrado a una batalla entre mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia. Por un lado está Sasha, la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, que dice luchar por el bien de la humanidad. Todo caballero asume que ella es la opción correcta, que ella es quien va a mirar por nuestro bienestar. Por otro lado está Alone, el avatar del dios Hades, que dice traernos la salvación. Él no habla del concepto de muerte como algo malo; al contrario, dice que debemos abrazarla. No parece desearnos el mal abiertamente, pero en mi bando nadie tiene nada bueno que decir de él. Nuestra diosa es buena. Hades es el enemigo. Así de simple.

Nos han obligado a ver la situación desde ese punto de vista y no tengo claro si todo es tan sencillo. Ni Atenea es perfecta ni Hades es el epítome del mal. Al final, una guerra no es más que un conjunto de batallas en las que inevitablemente va a morir gente. La Guerra Santa no es diferente. Apenas acaba de empezar y ya podemos sentir el frío vacío que han dejado las pérdidas de guerreros pertenecientes a ambos bandos. Ninguno de los dos cabecillas nos ha librado del lamentable espectáculo que es cualquier baño de sangre.

Esta no es la vida que quiero llevar. No tengo por qué luchar a ciegas por lo que me han dicho que es lo correcto. Tengo derecho a hacer mis propias elecciones; tengo derecho a equivocarme. Ha llegado el momento de alejarme de toda esta locura y de forjar mi propio destino. Es hora de ser libre.


	3. Who wants to live forever (Tenma)

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Tú, Alone, eres conocido por todos como el avatar de Hades, dios del Inframundo. Yo, Tenma de Pegaso, soy uno de los caballeros que ha jurado luchar para defender los ideales de la diosa Atenea. Pertenecemos a bandos contrarios de esta guerra que lleva repitiéndose desde la antigüedad. La historia deja bien claro que nuestro destino es encontrarnos en algún campo de batalla para así inclinar la balanza a favor de uno de los grupos.

_A Hades y Pegaso siempre les ha unido un irrefrenable deseo mutuo de acabar con la vida del otro. _

Por eso fue una gran sorpresa cuando te presentaste ante mí y me propusiste huir de los roles que se nos habían impuesto. "¿Por qué tenemos que ser Hades y Pegaso? ¿Por qué no podemos ser Alone y Tenma? Volvamos a ser nosotros mismos." Recuerdo que sonreí aliviado al descubrir que no era el único al que habían obligado a pensar, sentir, actuar, vivir de una determinada manera. A ambos nos prometieron el mundo. Nos hicieron _querer_ el mundo, pero lo que nuestros corazones anhelaban era algo muy distinto. El mundo nunca nos hubiera hecho felices.

_Alone y Tenma siempre han deseado permanecer unidos ante la adversidad._

Durante este tiempo que hemos pasado alejados el uno del otro, hemos cambiado. Ya no somos los niños inocentes que solíamos ser. Ambos hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos; hemos cometido daños que no podemos reparar. Lo que nos diferencia es que yo he logrado dejar atrás mi pasado. Tú, como avatar del dios Hades, has hecho cosas de las cuales te arrepientes profundamente. Sé que aún te sientes culpable por haber estado bajo la influencia de un ser poseedor de un poder cuyo alcance no podemos siquiera imaginar. Crees que no me doy cuenta de que no te atreves a dejarte llevar por tu corazón. Temes tener el tiempo contado. Te aterra que llegue el momento en que te toque hacer penitencia por los pecados cometidos por el Señor del Inframundo.

_Alone no se atreve a dejarse llevar por los deseos de su corazón._

¿Qué más da el tiempo que nos quede juntos? Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, Alone. Quiero vivir cada día como si fuera el último, darte continuamente todo el amor que te mereces. No somos dioses, Alone. No vamos a vivir para siempre. La eternidad es un concepto que a los seres humanos nos es ajeno. El amor no. No vamos a amarnos hasta el fin de los días, Alone, porque no estaremos presentes cuando ese momento llegue. Déjame amarte, aunque no sea para siempre.

_Tenma solo desea que Alone acepte sus sentimientos._

No llores, Alone. Permíteme limpiarte esas lágrimas que cubren los ojos en los que quiero verme reflejado el resto de mi vida. No me mires así, con esa expresión de incertidumbre y temor. Deja atrás el miedo que sientes. Eres fuerte, Alone, y puedes defenderte de todo aquello que te tenga preparado el destino. No lo olvides, no estarás solo. Nunca vas a estar solo.

_Alone y Tenma tienen un deseo en común_.

Emprendamos este camino juntos. Sigamos esta ruta adonde nos lleve. Lo importante será que siempre estemos juntos. No vamos a amarnos hasta el final de los días, Alone, pero sí que podemos amarnos hasta el final de nuestros días.

_Ese deseo está a punto de hacerse realidad._


	4. They follow - Friends will be friends

Dos capítulos más y llegaremos al fin.

Empezamos con Alone y Tenma toma el relevo en el cuarto párrafo.

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hemos huido de la guerra, pero no de nuestro pasado. Día a día me sorprendo paseando por la calle, parando continuamente a mirar a mi alrededor en busca de enemigos invisibles, de dedos que me señalen, de voces que me culpen. No dejo de sentirme observado, de sentirme perseguido por fantasmas de aquellos días que en cualquier momento podrían volver.

No quiero que me mientas. No finjas que sabes cómo me siento. No has pasado por lo mismo que yo, así que no puedes pretender que me entiendes a la perfección. Por mucho que lo intentes jamás serás capaz de imaginar hasta dónde ha llegado mi sufrimiento, hasta dónde llega en el presente. Solo sabes que se llevaron mi infancia como quien roba una manzana de un puesto de frutas y me obligaron a luchar por una causa que no era la mía. Solo sabes que cometieron actos horribles en mi nombre. Actos cuyas consecuencias pesan sobre mi. Consecuencias que aún me asfixian. Sí, eso lo sabes... Pero jamás te harás una idea de lo que todo ello significa para mí.

Eso es lo que te diría si sacara valor de algún lado para admitir cómo me siento realmente.

* * *

Intentas aparentar normalidad. Dices que todo va bien, que ya lo has superado. Me sonríes y casi logras engañarme cada vez. Casi. Si hay algo que he aprendido en este tiempo es a leerte como a un libro abierto. Lo que todavía no he aprendido es a aliviar tu carga. No estás solo en esto, Alone. No es nada fácil pero, por favor, déjame ayudarte. No necesito ponerme en tu lugar para echarte una mano. Confía en mí.

Si algún día tienes miedo, yo estaré ahí para calmarte. Si en alguna ocasión te sientes solo, no dudes en ir en mi busca porque jamás rechazaré tu compañía. Si te pierdes en algún lugar hostil, no temas, pues yo acudiré en tu ayuda con un mapa y una brújula para perderme contigo y encontrar junto a ti una salida. Si por un segundo no te sientes amado, Alone, no dudes en mirar en mis ojos para redescubrir todo lo que siento por ti.

Permíteme servirte de apoyo, Alone. Déjame permanecer a tu lado hasta el final.


End file.
